


aaaaaa baked potato supreme

by buoyantsaturn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Identity Reveal, Multi, lukadrienette, theyve all got crushes on each other but all refuse to act on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: Chat continued, “I came here to ask out Luka. I like him.”“What? No, I like him.”“Two people can like the same person, Bug.”“Well, I liked him first!”“I got here first.”





	aaaaaa baked potato supreme

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the title @ anon and north-star-lesbian on tumblr  
> also im gonna post that one other ml fic i wrote on here in a second

Alya assumed that Marinette was staring at Adrien - as she tended to do during their lunch break - when in fact, the only boy she had eyes for that day had dyed blue hair and a leather jacket with a Ladybug patch on the sleeve. She had no idea that Luka was such a big fan of Ladybug, and maybe that meant that he liked her - a version of her, at least - just as much as she liked him. Marinette didn’t have a patrol with Chat Noir scheduled that night, so she decided right then and there that she would pay the guitarist a visit to determine his true feelings.

Little did Marinette know, Adrien got the same thought in his mind when he noticed the Chat Noir patch on Luka’s opposite sleeve.

 

Adrien had to wait until his father went to bed that night before he risked sneaking out, launching himself out the open window after he transformed. He started along the usual patrol route just in case he stumbled across Ladybug on his way - he couldn’t have his Lady knowing that he was seeing someone behind her back, not that they were together in the first place. 

He diverted from the route after a short while, heading toward the Seine instead of drifting further into the city, grinning from ear to ear when he saw the familiar houseboat on the river. Chat leapt down from the roof he was on, landing on the ground right beside a window just as a flash of red shot into his peripheral vision.

“Chat Noir?” Ladybug asked. “What are you doing here?”

He jumped at the sound of her voice, spinning to face his partner as he stumbled over his response: “Uh, n-nothing, My Lady, I was-- What are  _ you _ doing here?”

Ladybug crossed her arms defensively. “I’m...visiting a friend.”

“In the middle of the night?” Chat asked. “Bugaboo, are you seeing someone behind my back?” He hoped not, the only person she could be there to see was Luka, unless Juleka was cheating on Rose with her.

“We’re not even together, Chat,” Ladybug said with a roll of her eyes. “And it’s not of your business who I’m seeing.”

Chat felt himself deflate. “Oh. So you’re with Luka, then.”

Ladybug sighed. “No, I’m not. But that is why I came over here.”

“What a coincidence. Same here.” At Ladybug’s look of surprise, Chat continued, “I came here to ask out Luka. I like him.”

“What? No,  _ I  _ like him.”

“Two people can like the same person, Bug.”

“Well, I liked him  _ first!” _

“I  _ got here _ first.”

Beside them, the porthole window swung open and a yawning Luka stuck his head outside. “What’s going on out here?” He had to squint to see the shadowy figures, but once he recognized them, he froze, jaw hanging open.

“Luka!” Ladybug exclaimed, and Chat’s enhanced vision allowed him to see a blush rising underneath the edges of Ladybug’s mask.

“Uh,” Luka’s gaze flickered between the two heroes for a few moments before he finally managed to say, “Would you two like to, uh, come aboard? I’ll meet you on the deck.” Before either of them could accept his offer, he pulled the window shut. From inside, they could hear him shout,  _ “Oh my god!” _

_ He’s cute when he’s flustered, _ Chat thought, gesturing for his Lady to lead the way onto the deck of the boat.

Luka stepped out the door moments later wearing plaid pajama pants and the same leather jacket he’d been wearing at school that day. He carried a lantern out with him to illuminate a small portion of the deck - just enough that they could all see each other.

“Oh no,” Ladybug whispered, only audible to Chat because of his slightly enhanced hearing. He followed her gaze to Luka, spotting the Chat Noir patch on one sleeve, but also noticing a similar Ladybug patch on the opposite arm.

“Oh,” Chat said, loud enough to draw the attention of the other two. “Sorry, um, I think I made a mistake. Don’t mind me, I’m just gonna--” He extended his staff, preparing to lift himself off the boat.

“Wait! What are you talking about?” Luka asked.

He knew that if he explained, he would end up making a fool of himself in front of the only two people he needed to like him, but he couldn’t just run away.

“I...well. I saw that Chat Noir patch on your jacket,” he said. “I thought, maybe, that meant that you might like me? Like-- God, I’m sorry, I read this wrong, and I’ll leave now, sorry.”

“I think I should leave, too,” Ladybug said, embarrassment clear in her tone. “Sorry for waking you, Luka, we’ll leave you alone.”

“No, wait, hang on!” Luka rushed toward them, close enough that he could grab hold of them in case they tried to leave. “You were right, please don’t be embarrassed. I do like you -  _ both _ of you. I wanted to tell you, but I never knew how to talk to you about it.” He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket, hunching up his shoulders as if she was trying to hide behind his collar. “You’re both so  _ cool _ and  _ nice, _ but you’re always surrounded by so many people - at school and when you’re out saving Paris - so I can never get close enough to talk to either of you.”

“At school…?” Ladybug repeated. “Luka, what are you talking about?”

“You know what I mean, Marinette, you’re class rep, everyone loves you! You’re everyone’s favorite person, you’ve always got a wall of people around you so I could never have a private conversation with you to tell you how I feel,” Luka explained to Ladybug, and then turned to Chat Noir. “And  _ you! _ I mean, you’re  _ Adrien Agreste, _ you’re--”

_ “What?” _ Ladybug screeched, and Chat was sure that if Luka’s family hadn’t already been woken up by their conversation, then they were definitely awake now. “You’re Adrien Agreste?”

“Marinette,” Chat said softly.  _ “Of course _ you’re Marinette! How did I not guess that sooner?”

Luka glanced between them. “You mean you didn’t know each other’s identities?”

“No, we didn’t, we’ve never told  _ anyone,” _ Ladybug said. “How did  _ you _ know?”

“I thought it was kind of obvious,” Luka said with a shrug. “Adrien, I’ve never seen green eyes as pretty as yours, and even that mask can’t hide them. And Marinette, you’ve got this beautiful smile that I’d recognize anywhere.”

To hide his embarrassment, Chat released his transformation in a flash of green light, and his Lady did the same, hiding her face in her hands once the light had faded. Adrien was sure that his own face was as red as his Lady’s suit, but he couldn’t be sure.

“Is something wrong?” Luka asked cautiously. “I’m sorry, I probably should have kept that to myself, it wasn’t my information to share.”

“No, no, that’s not it,” Marinette said, though she couldn’t seem to make eye contact with either of the boys. “It’s just that...I’ve had a crush on Adrien for a really long time, and I had no idea that he was Chat all along.”

“My Lady sat in front of me during every single class, and I had no idea,” Adrien said with a disbelieving laugh.

“So, let me get this straight,” Luka started, “you both came here because you like me, and you suspected that I might also like you, and you also unknowingly liked each other this whole time.”

“I hope you’ve got a point to this and you aren’t just saying it to make fun of us,” Adrien commented.

“I do, I’m just not sure how either of you will feel about it.” Adrien and Marinette each gave him a concerned look, and Luka rocked back and forth on his feet. “So, we all like each other, that’s been established. But if one of us starts dating another of us, then somebody’s gonna get left out. The only way someone won’t get left out is if we, um, all date each other? If you’re both up for that?”

There was silence between them as Adrien and Marinette exchanged a look, though Luka appeared to take their silence as a  _ no. _

“Oh. Okay, I guess not, then. If you two just wanna be together without me, that’s fine too.” He stared down at his feet and pointed with his thumb over his shoulder. “I’m just gonna go back to bed.”

“No, wait!” Adrien said. “Uh, I mean, that wasn’t a no. It’s just... I’ve never dating anyone before, let alone two people at once. How does that even work?”

Marinette stepped toward him, taking Adrien’s hand in her own as she said, “We can all figure that out together.”

Luka perked up. “You want to do it?”

“Yeah,” Marinette said with a smile. “Adrien?”

He glanced between them, from Marinette’s bright smile to Luka nervously biting his lip, before finally smiling himself. “Yeah, let’s do it.”

Luka let out a breath, grinning as he walked up to them and grabbed their hands. “Adrien, Marinette. Would you please do me the honor of going on a date with me after school on Friday?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!  
> find me on tumblr @ buoyantsaturn


End file.
